kingdom hearts chains of wars
by Crazyalter
Summary: messenger looking for Riku and Sora to help them get ready for their test


This is a story about four key blade wielders that all have the same goal to find a way to die and peace in their life sine three of them are master, but one was never a master, but was train under Aqua. Rio is a 23 year old key blade wielder he has brown hair in a pony tail, black eyes, wears black pants, red shoes, an open red jacket and no under shirt. Aire is a young 19 year old with a key blade which is green in the shape of a lion, he has blue eyes, he wears a green jacket with a yellow under shirt, black pants, green boots, and has his hair spike blonde in the front and in the back a pony tail mini. Piso is a black hair, blue eyes, 23 year old who has a key blade in the shape of a snake, he wears brown pants, black boots, a white undershirt, and a brown jacket, and he has short white hair and an earring on his left ear. Agua is a 23 year old women key blade wielder is in the shape of a sea horse, she has blue eyes, purple long hair to her back, wear a blue jacket, black under shirt, sky blue pants, and black shorts. Those three are train by Master Fuego who made them master at a young age do to their skills.

In a world called the Key Blade Shop is where some people can buy key blades if they have the will to make on it was a dusty land with no tree, the air smell like burning leafs, the sky is always night time no moon, and it was always raining on people the tears of the fallen key blade owners.

"This world is cold and broken like my heart" Rio told himself as he walked to the key blade shop and saw the key blade he want a red key blade with a butterfly for a handle and it had a long blade with four stars to the bottom of it and Rio look at it.

"You think you can pull that one?" ask the Shop Keeper a tall slim man wearing black clothing to cover his whole body except his hands.

"No-" Rio chuckled as he sticks out his arm "-I own it!" The key blade came to him and Rio smiled.

"What!" yelled the Shop Keeper shaking in fear "-who are you?"

"I am Rio the key blade wielder of this key blade now knows as Soñador-" He started as he walked away "-got it old man?"

Rio walked through the land in the rain and then saw three key blades on the ground broken in half he then picked up the key blades and burry them in the soil wet as mud and smell like dust mix with oil.

"Rest in peace" Rio said as he finish burying them and he saw a gate way open to another world he saw that world was clean trees with fruits shape like starts, a small island no one to be seen or around as he walked in. He saw nothing more than a sea he sat in front of it and counted the waves that passed by.

"You come here a lot minster?" a young girl around the age of 15 with long reddish hair wearing mostly pink and a white undershirt as she sat next to him.

"No only when the time is right you see I am looking for some one know as Sora, he needs to fight me so that way I can see if the King was right to send him to get his mark of mastery exam," Rio explain he was not someone to lie, but he was only looking for Sora to see if what King Mickey said was true.

"Oh Sora I know him, he's my friend-" The girls started and then she looked at Rio to make him look at her face to face "-I'm Kairi Sora's friend and you are?"

"I am Rio-" Rio said as he gave a weak smile he never smiled anymore since he was always fighting his darkness in his heart "Tell me is Sora someone you love?"

"Yes, I do love him," Kairi whisper, but Rio couldn't hear it as another wave hit Rio got up and start to walk on the nice beach.

Then three little monkey bug like thing with green eyes, small body, and little horns came out attacking them and Rio smile at this battle.

"Kairi run as fast as you can and hide somewhere-" Rio started then he saw the monkeys only wanted to fight him "I see so you guys want to face me off bring it!"

Rio ran to those things with his key blade and cut them back and front slashing one in the face and the other in the gut making then turn into dust while the last one try to attack him from behind he turn around and with his hand he grab in and slam it into the ground and it turn into dust.

"What were those things?" Kairi asked as she ran up to Rio to see if he was hurt, but notice he had a good luck charm made out metal a star which was red and had a blue in the middle in the circle and she smiled.

"There are known as alma, Kairi tell Sora that I need to met him as soon as possible for us to have our fight then he will fight three other people to see if he's ready," Rio started then a huge light was seen from a far distance and Riku was fighting Piso in a far place, but they could see they were on the ocean fighting, but of them without missing the other blocking each hit.

"Who are you and why do you want to fight me!" Riku yelled as he jumped back and Piso look at him with rage.

"If you're a true key blade wielder and want to protect your friend you would put an end to my life, or should I put an end to your life since you can't beat me!" Piso yelled as he threw his key blade, but Riku jumped out the way and saw that Piso was chaging into a monster like thing.

"What are you?" Riku yelled in shocked due to the change in the person's form he want from his normal look to a man with white black hair tan skin yellow eyes and wearing all white and he looked at Riku with eyes ready to kill him.

"I am Piso the messengers for the mark of mastery exams from King Mickey now beat me Riku or face death!" Piso explain as he ran to kill Riku.

"Never die monster!" Riku said as he stab through Piso's heart and he smile at him and drop to his knees and fade away in the light and a letter fell to the sea Riku looked at the letter and smile then walked back to Kairi and saw Rio.

"So you are the boy who uses darkness just like me-" Rio started and looked at Riku and Kairi and then he smile "you see I was in the darkness for a while met a women name Aqua she told me how she was trap there due to saving her friend Terra you two remind me of them."

"I met Aqua she save me a while back and I picked flowers for her and see used a magic spell on me to make sure I would be safe" Kairi told as she stopped and was shocked Aqua was trap and Rio look at her.

"So you two met that's sweet well I guess I'll wait for Sora to come back now one down three to go right Riku?" Rio asked since he was hoping Riku would catch on to the tasks that were up ahead of for his friend and himself.

"Wait what is your name?" Riku asked as he sat down looking at him with a serious face on.

"I am Rio master of time and space," Rio said as he laid down and went to sleep this man was no common man he was a key blade wielder who was trained under Aqua when they both were in the world of darkness he was a student that hated to tell people the truth about him.

"Kairi can we trust him?" Riku ask as he pulled his key blade out ready to stab through Rio's heart and then he stopped and saw Kairi's sad face as Sora came and saw the sleeping man.

"Who's he?" Sora asked as he looked at Rio sleeping.

"Sora he's Rio and he wants to fight you to see if your ready for a test," Kairi explain as she woke Rio up.

"Oh Sora… Hi I'm Rio Aqua's student for a while no more now, but I need you to fight me to see if your ready for your test your friend Riku took out his opponent Piso… wait have you fought Aire yet?" Rio asked as he saw Sora was not ask cool as he thought he would be he looked more like a nice guy than a cold killer like he imaged.

"No I haven't sorry," Sora said as he saw Rio get up and walk around for a while.

"Well we can't fight yet so do you mind if I stay in your world a bit longer I mean I won't harm it one bit I give you my word," Rio said as he looked at Kairi, Sora, and Riku.

"Sure stay as long as you need to," Kairi said as she walked up to Rio to grab him by the hand to get him close to the others

"Yeah you can hang with us Rio, but did you really train under Aqua?" Sora asked as he put his hand on the hand Kairi was hold onto of Rio's and then Riku walked up to Rio.

"I'm watching you don't think we'll just trust you, because you come here saying your this nice guy, I can see you have much greater darkness and might be a curel man inside" Riku explain as he walked to his friends.

"Ok I understand, so Kairi which one of these handsome young men is your current lover?" Rio asked joking around and Kairi faced turn red as so as Sora's and Riku's

"Um well you hehe," Kairi let go and ran away faster than anyone of three could ever do.

"Wow," Rio said as he laid down and was about to go to sleep and Sora looked at him.

"Hey wanaa stay for dinner Riku knows how to make good food since Kairi cooking is hehe not that good" Sora said as he helped Rio get up and Rio looked at Riku in shocked.

"You can cook?" Rio asked more shocked since he didn't imaged Riku being a chef.

"Yes I can now Sora let's go find Kairi oh and Rio you can help if you want" Riku said as he and Sora walked off.

"Master if you're watching me tell me what I should do" Rio said to the heavens.


End file.
